Ton souvenir
by Angel of Dust
Summary: Quand Draco commence à apparaître partout où elle va, Hermione pense à une mauvaise blague. Mais lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie et qu'il peut désormais passer à volonté au travers des murs, elle comprend que quelque chose cloche. Vont-ils réussir à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Draco avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? [Edit 29/12]
1. 1 - Un mariage plein de surprises

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est parti pour le lancement de cette histoire que j'aime beaucoup. Je prends en compte tous les livres (sauf l'épilogue, que je déteste!) et l'idée de base m'est venue en regardant le film « Just like heaven » même si au final ça n'a plus grand chose à voir avec ça.  
>6 chapitres sont déjà écrits et mis en page, que je publierai au rythme de 1 par semainetous les 15 jours (ou plus fréquemment ça dépend). La fin est déjà écrite sur papier je n'ai plus qu'à taper sur mon ordinateur.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça encourage à publier :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 1 :**** Un mariage plein de surprises**

.

En cette belle matinée de juillet, une jeune femme observait avec satisfaction son reflet dans le haut miroir sur pied qui lui faisait face. De longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés pour l'occasion, encadraient son visage radieux. La main tremblante, elle ajouta la touche finale à sa tenue, une barrette en forme de papillon et ornée de diamants. Sa fine silhouette était élégamment mise en valeur par l'imposante robe qu'elle portait, secrètement achetée dans un magasin moldu qu'elle avait découvert en se promenant dans les petites rues de Londres. Oh bien sûr, convaincre sa future belle-famille qu'un couturier moldu possédait au moins autant de talent qu'un tailleur sorcier eut relevé de l'impossible. Fort heureusement, son fiancé avait été plus enclin à accepter de la voir porter cette robe, bien qu'il conseillât fortement de prétendre que ledit vêtement était un cadeau de sa famille à elle. Ce qu'elle avait fait.

La jeune femme tourna lentement sur elle-même, comme il était incroyable de se retrouver ici parée telle une princesse de contes de fées, elle qui n'y avait jamais cru. Le bustier blanc tout simple mettait en avant le poids qu'elle avait perdu ces derniers jours, rongée par l'inquiétude quant à l'organisation du mariage. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les broderies florales de sa jupe bouffante. Mais cet accoutrement fabuleux n'était pas la chose la plus incroyable, loin de là. L'identité de son fiancé relevait presque de la science-fiction pour ses amis de Poudlard, qui n'avaient pas manqué de se récrier lorsqu'elle leur avait fait part de sa relation naissante avec lui. Mais en dépit de tous leurs avertissements quant à sa nature détestable de Serpentard, elle avait tenu bon. Chaotique au début, leur relation s'était avérée être la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter au cours de l'après-guerre, en pleine période d'arrestations massives de Mangemorts. Son fiancé était à l'époque mis au ban de la société en raison des actions passées de son père, chose qu'il ne cherchait pas à renier. La victoire d'Harry Potter avait été accueillie dans la liesse générale, néanmoins entachée par la douleur causée par la disparition de nombreux amis au cours de l'affrontement final. Les yeux soudain humides, elle cligna frénétiquement des paupières pour chasser les larmes et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

La future mariée tendit la main pour se saisir de la parure d'émeraude offerte par sa belle-famille qui reposait dans un écrin de velours vert. Sa main resta en suspens car tout à côté se trouvait une petite boîte garnie de taffetas rouge contenant elle aussi un splendide collier mais serti de rubis cette fois. Tiraillée entre les deux, elle remercia silencieusement Ginny et Harry pour leur cadeau inspiré. Avec précaution, elle ouvrit le coffret en bois de rose et en sortit délicatement une chaîne d'argent. Le pendentif représentait une rose nacrée sertie d'opales qui irait à merveille avec sa robe. Neutralité. Autant ne pas déclencher de conflit dès le début des festivités, d'autant qu'il serait probablement difficile d'empêcher quelques règlements de comptes inopportuns au cours de la soirée.

A lui seul, le simple placement des invités pour le dîner l'avait menée au bord du désespoir. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé la disposition idéale, une inimitié lui revenait à l'esprit, l'obligeant à tout recommencer. Car il était bien entendu hors de question de ne pas mélanger les maisons, ç'eut tout de même été un comble pour un mariage liant les deux maisons phares de Poudlard. Elle avait finalement réussi à trouver un semblant d'équilibre en séparant les anciens Gryffondor des Serpentard par un ou plusieurs invités provenant des maisons plus neutres, à savoir Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais là encore, le bât blessait. Elle se devait de prendre en compte les histoires amoureuses - et par là elle entendait surtout les ruptures - des convives, qui venaient bien sûr tout chambouler. La jeune femme en était venue à redouter le moment du repas et avait presque envisagé d'offrir aux invités un buffet, ainsi chacun prendrait place à sa guise. Cependant, il lui était bien vite apparu que des clans se formeraient inévitablement, ce qui ne convenait pas non plus. Elle repoussa d'un geste impatient la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Quand elle pensait que son futur mari n'avait cessé de rire de la situation. Qu'il aille au diable avec ses idées de mariage somptueux après tout ce n'était pas son idée. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer après une énième prise de tête avec le plan de table, avant de claquer la porte pour aller sangloter chez Harry et Ginny, ils étaient mariés et la comprenaient eux. Lorsqu'elle revint bien des heures plus tard, son futur mari l'attendait un sourire moqueur sur le visage, avec dans ses mains, le plan de table parfait. La crise était déjà oubliée.

Un discret coup frappé à la porte la fit revenir sur Terre, on n'attendait plus qu'elle dans la salle. La jeune femme frissonna d'excitation et ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère l'attendait devant, rayonnante, en compagnie de Padma et Ginny. La future mariée fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il manquait de toute évidence une demoiselle d'honneur. Retenant une grimace, elle ne laissa rien paraître de son inquiétude, car la jeune femme qui manquait à l'appel avait aidé en grande partie à organier son mariage et elle lui devait beaucoup.

Rester calmer surtout. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer... Expirer.

Elle avança en prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur sa robe et trouva son père au détour d'un couloir. Ce dernier lui offrit fièrement son bras tout en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux. La jeune femme retint son souffle au moment de pénétrer dans la salle à la suite de ses deux demoiselles d'honneur. Une fine silhouette, moulée dans une robe or pâle, la dépassa en trombe tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. La future mariée soupira de soulagement, la dernière demoiselle d'honneur était là. Tout pouvait commencer.

Après un premier pas hésitant, elle avança au rythme de l'air joué par les musiciens. La salle était tout simplement magnifique, Ginny et Padma s'étaient surpassées sans aucun doute. L'allée où elle avançait était parsemée de pétales de roses, les bancs décorés de bouquets de fleurs blanches et rouges et la pièce éclairée par des bougies couleur ivoire flottant gracieusement dans les airs. Sur les murs avaient été disposées des décorations rouge et or, vert et argent. La jeune femme arriva au niveau de son futur époux qui lui adressa un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rougir, augmentant encore sa beauté aux yeux de l'homme. Tous deux respirèrent profondément en regardant leurs témoins respectifs, et se serrèrent brièvement la main pour se donner du courage. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

« Nous voilà ici réunis pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres. », commença le sorcier en levant dans les airs un long ruban de couleur rouge et verte.

Quand vînt le moment de prononcer ses vœux, elle sourit en relevant les yeux vers son fiancé.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir tomber un jour amoureuse de toi. A Poudlard tu étais un tel crétin...»

Quelques rires fusèrent dans l'assemblée et son fiancé lui renvoya une œillade faussement assassine en jetant un regard en coin à sa mère qui se tenait la bouche ouverte, paraissant sur le point de faire une syncope. Mais loin d'alarmer sa future femme, cela aurait plutôt eu tendance à la satisfaire.

« Mais nous en avons fait du chemin depuis l'école, et nos routes se sont croisées à nouveau après la guerre. J'ai appris à te connaître une nouvelle fois car tu étais tellement différent. Notre histoire a été parsemée d'embûches mais je n'en regrette aucune. Je t'aime et je suis heureuse. »

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer mais elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main droite. Son fiancé la regarda en souriant avant de faire part à l'assemblée de ses sentiments pour elle en des termes tout aussi touchants. Elle entendit quelques reniflements ainsi qu'un bruit de trompette en provenance de sa mère. Le rituel continua et lorsque le sorcier noua le ruban autour de leurs mains entrelacées, l'assemblée applaudit à tout rompre.

« Je déclare Miss Parvati Patil et Monsieur Theodore Nott ici présents, unis pour l'éternité. »

Les deux mariés descendirent les marches sous les cris de joie de leurs amis et défilèrent sur le parvis de l'église, se prêtant à la séance photo improvisée de Dennis Crivey, devenu photographe pour _La Gazette du Sorcier _en l'honneur de son frère aîné_._ Parvati rayonnait, tout en faisant signe aux invités de se rendre dans la salle prévue pour le repas. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce attenante pour se changer. Bien que très belle, la robe l'encombrait vraiment et elle ne se voyait pas passer toute la soirée dans cette tenue, aussi revêtit-elle une robe légère d'un blanc cassé des plus seyants qui faisait ressortir son beau teint hâlé. Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la salle, bon nombre de mâles regrettèrent que Parvati soit désormais mariée.

La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son mari, qu'elle embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, à son grand dam, lui qui tenta vainement de la garder dans ses bras. Parvati alla ensuite à la rencontre de ses anciens amis ou ennemis d'école, réunis en l'honneur de ce mariage très médiatisé - d'ailleurs elle ferait bien d'aller surveiller ce que la plume à Papote de Rita Skeeter était en train de débiter comme âneries. La soirée se passait dans le calme à son plus grand étonnement, mais était marquée par l'absence de deux grands noms du moment.

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy.

Les deux hommes, tous deux devenus des Aurors réputés, brillaient par leur absence. Ils étaient encore au Ministère, qui, s'il avait bien voulu accorder un jour de répit à Nott pour son mariage, n'avait pas été aussi clément envers les deux Aurors. Parvati entendit soudain un _pop_ sonore suivi d'une exclamation étouffée, un bruit d'éclaboussure et un ricanement sonore. Elle se précipita dehors et éclata de rire à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Harry avait malencontreusement transplané dans la mare et se trouvait désormais assis au fond de celle-ci, dégoulinant d'eau et de boue, avec pour couronner le tout une grenouille qui coassait gaiement sur ses genoux. Draco était appuyé contre un mur et se retenait visiblement à grand-peine d' hurler de rire. Parvati, dans l'espoir de préserver la dignité de son ami, cessa aussitôt de rire mais ne put se contenir plus de quelques secondes. Harry affichait un air désespéré et profondément dégoûté des plus comiques.

« Allez, assez fait mumuse avec l'eau Potter. », dit finalement Draco, ce qui fit exploser de rire la pauvre Parvati.

L'ancien Serpentard fit léviter le malheureux jeune homme qui lui lança un regard furibond en se débattant comme un beau diable. Ce faisant sa baguette tomba de sa poche pour atterrir dans l'eau en émettant une gerbe d'étincelles dorées.

« Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul Malefoy ! », s'exclama Harry, furieux.

« Si tu y tiens! », lança joyeusement le grand blond abaissant sa baguette d'un coup sec.

Il cessa son sortilège de lévitation et le valeureux Gryffondor se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans la mare. Harry poussa un juron avant de se redresser tant bien que mal, ses lunettes en travers de son visage rouge de honte. Mais le rire de Parvati s'éteignit brusquement dans sa gorge. Elle se plia en deux et parut soudain sur le point de vomir. Draco se précipita vers elle tandis qu'Harry bondissait hors de l'eau pour les rejoindre. Il fut stoppé net dans son élan par la main de Draco qui le frappa au front.

« Lave-toi Potter! »

« Mais... », protesta ce dernier.

Harry obtempéra toutefois et redevint présentable à l'aide de quelques sortilèges. Parvati sourit faiblement lorsqu'il fit le geste d'assener un violent coup sur le crâne de Draco.

« Je t'ai vu Potter! », fit calmement celui-ci sans cesser d'observer avec attention Parvati, « Depuis quand ? », demanda-t-il enfin en haussant un sourcil.

Parvati afficha un sourire radieux avant de lui répondre.

« Quatre semaines. Mais ça ne se voit pas encore j'espère. », dit-elle doucement, en passant une main empreinte de tendresse sur son ventre.

« Je te rassure, pas du tout. C'est la mère de Théodore qui va être contente, elle adore tout ce qui rompt avec les traditions familiales. », ironisa-t-il tandis que Parvati lui renvoyait un sourire espiègle.

« Ça m'étonne que tu t'en sois aperçu, même mes parents ne l'ont pas remarqué et Padma encore moins. Ceci dit, en y repensant, je crois bien que ma mère soupçonne quelque chose... »

« C'est que je suis doué. », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu ne l'as dit à personne encore? »

« Pas encore, je comptais faire la surprise à Theo ce soir. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir. »

« Je peux juste te dire une chose, mais attention tu ne le tiens pas de moi compris ? »

« Promis ! »

« Theodore a aussi une surprise pour toi ce soir. Même si je pense que la tienne est bien plus belle. »

Parvati ouvrit de grands yeux et jeta un regard à son époux qui discutait non loin de là avec un de ses collègue du ministère, Pierrick quelque chose, se souvint-elle.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? », demanda finalement Harry, avec un bon train de retard.

« Des choses de la vie Potter. », marmonna Draco en lui tapotant le dos, faussement empreint de compassion.

Les deux hommes, bien qu'ils s'en défendent toujours publiquement, étaient très liés. Leur amitié avait pris du temps pour se construire, se solidifier. Mais, souvent appelés à partir en mission ensemble, l'humour sarcastique de Draco et la défiance naturelle d'Harry avaient fini par les rapprocher au cours d'une soirée bien arrosée, à la suite de laquelle ils étaient parvenus à mettre la main sur Lucius Malefoy. Bien que lui et sa famille n'aient pas pris part à l'affrontement final, il répugnait néanmoins à trahir ses anciens partenaires et s'était donc volatilisé peu de temps après la bataille, laissant en plan femme et enfant. Narcissa et Draco livrèrent autant de noms que possible et leurs remords sincères leur épargnèrent toute sentence. Harry lui-même l'avait expressément demandé, après tout n'avaient-ils pas changé de camp avant la défaite de Lord Voldemort ? Et aucun des deux ne s'était enfui avec Lucius après tout.

Tous trois pénétrèrent dans la salle en affichant des sourires hilares et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des invités. Chacun se dirigea vers ses amis et Draco fut accueilli à son grand regret par une Pansy Parkinson plus collante que jamais. Il soupira et essaya de s'esquiver sans trop la froisser pour chercher quelqu'un parmi l'assemblée. Mais par Merlin, que faisait Astoria ? Elle était greffière au Département de la justice magique du ministère et selon toute vraisemblance avait été retenue là-bas. Au départ une simple rencontre imposée par sa mère, Draco s'était pris à la trouver plaisante bien qu'un peu trop guindée. Ce n'était pas la relation idéale mais il s'en satisfaisait néanmoins. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa une flûte de champagne, tant pis, il trouverait bien une façon de passer le temps. Tiens, s'il allait embêter Harry ?

. . .

La soirée battait son plein lorsque Parvati interrompit la musique pour procéder au traditionnel lancer de bouquet, provoquant le gloussement des femmes de l'assemblée. Draco, qui était sorti prendre l'air, retourna à l'intérieur intrigué par tout ce vacarme.

Adossée contre un mur, Hermione Granger avalait lentement le contenu de sa flûte de champagne et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, aller dormir. Le lancer de bouquet ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, et elle décida de s'éloigner de Parvati le plus possible. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle de sorte à faire acte de présence sans toutefois courir le risque de recevoir les fleurs. Resplendissante dans sa robe, elle ne vit pas les quelques regards admirateurs qui convergèrent sur son passage. Parvati poussa un petit cri et lança de toutes ses forces le bouquet en l'air et l'attroupement de femmes recula pour tenter de l'intercepter. Hermione sursauta en voyant les femmes se ruer vers elle et lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa au sol. Surprise, elle trébucha et tomba à la renverse avant d'être aussitôt rattrapée par deux bras puissants qui la saisirent par la taille.

Draco avançait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son costume noir de belle coupe. Il ne releva les yeux que pour recevoir une jeune femme brune dans ses bras.

« Hé doucement, je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous rattraper. », plaisanta-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler celle qui venait à proprement parler d'atterrir dans ses bras. La silhouette fine, les cheveux bouclés savamment coiffés, elle semblait magnifique. Ebloui par la lumière, il ne parvenait néanmoins pas à voir son visage et porta la main à ses yeux. Draco n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion qu'un objet atterrit dans les mains de la jeune femme.

Un bouquet.

La foule retenait son souffle en admirant les deux jeunes gens. L'homme, très grand et remarquablement beau dans son costume d'un noir d'ébène avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, relevait délicatement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés qui tenait avec une gêne évidente le bouquet de fleurs blanches entre ses fines mains.

Un petit garçon roux murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère, qui sourit malicieusement.

« Ils sont beaux M'man. Est-ce que Tante Hermione va se marier avec lui ? »

« N'y pense même pas James. », gronda son père en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste brusque.

Hermione secoua la tête, et contempla d'un air désabusé le bouquet entre ses mains. Draco fronça les sourcils en remarquant que tout le monde les fixait. Il fit doucement pivoter la jeune femme de façon à pouvoir distinguer son visage, et retint une exclamation de surprise. Ils firent tous deux un bond de côté et sans mot dire, s'éloignèrent dans des directions diamétralement opposées tandis que le murmure des conversations reprenait son cours. La soirée se termina dans la plus grande gaieté, la majorité des invités ayant abusé de Whisky Pur Feu et de Bièraubeurre, certains renoncèrent même à transplaner et consentirent à rentrer chez eux dans des taxis moldus affrétés par Hermione, qui avait pressenti la chose arriver.

« Cela veut dire que c'était très réussi. », dit Hermione à Parvati, « Les gens se sont vraiment bien amusés. »

« Tout le monde va avoir une de ces têtes au ministère demain. », fit Theodore en prenant sa femme par la taille, « Merci pour ton aide Hermione. Si nous avions laissé faire Padma, Ginny et ma mère, la chose serait devenue incontrôlable ! »

« Qui eût cru que j'aiderais à organiser ton mariage Theodore ? », répondit-elle en riant.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore, une Née-moldue organisant le mariage d'un Serpentard, la chose avait en effet de quoi dérouter. Mais il ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle contrairement à la bande de Draco Malefoy. De fait, il était plutôt solitaire à l'époque de Poudlard, ne se mêlant aux autres lorsqu'il y était réellement obligé. A force de le côtoyer dans les soirées, Hermione en était venue à le trouver fort sympathique et il pensait pareillement.

« Theo, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... », fit soudain Parvati du ton de celle qui s'est retenue toute la journée.

« Je vais vous laisser. », dit Hermione en leur adressant un signe de la main.

Guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste depuis plus de trois ans, Hermione y avait croisé Parvati la semaine dernière et se doutait donc de ce qu'elle comptait lui annoncer. Elle s'était à peine éloignée de quelques mètres qu'elle entendit un rugissement de joie et vit Theodore qui serrait Parvati dans ses bras. Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il pleurait mais elle ne s'attarda pas, c'était leur moment à eux. Comme elle n'avait bu qu'une seule coupe de champagne au cours de la soirée, Hermione s'estima en état de prendre le volant. Elle fit démarrer sa voiture en étouffant un bâillement, par Merlin, le réveil s'annonçait difficile demain.

Draco marchait dans les rues sombres de Londres, il avait quitté la soirée depuis un bon moment et décrété qu'une ballade à pied lui ferait le plus grand bien. En jetant un œil à la montre à gousset qu'il trimbalait dans sa poche, il songea qu'il irait bien voir Astoria, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qui l'avait empêchée de prendre part à la fête. Soudain guilleret, il se volatilisa dans un _pop_ sonore. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il commença à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer qu'il partait le lendemain pour une mission top-secrète du ministère qui risquait de s'éterniser. Et en solo, ce qui constituait une preuve de confiance indiscutable. Après il comptait prendre des vacances, et qui sait, il l'emmènerait peut-être quelque part...

Un léger bruit attira son attention et le fit se retourner.

**. . .**_**  
><strong>_  
>La mère de famille poussa un hurlement en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein. Cet homme avait semblé surgir de nulle part, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Terrifiée, elle défit sa ceinture avant de se retourner vers ses deux jeunes enfants, pas plus dérangés que ça dans leur sommeil par ce qui venait de se produire. Sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit à toute vitesse du véhicule. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps ensanglanté qui gisait sur le sol, elle se remit à hurler.<p>

Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plu ?<br>Notez-bien que j'utilise le nom Draco Malefoy qui est un mélange des noms anglais et français du personnage, la raison est simple je n'aime pas "Drago" et "Malfoy" alors je m'arrange un peu =)  
>Premier chapitre un peu long, les autres seront plus courts toutefois, l'histoire ne devrait pas excéder les 15 chapitres en fonction du découpage que je ferai avec ce que j'ai gribouillé dans mon cahier !<strong>

**Laissez-moi votre avis si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil sur mon autre histoire : « De sombres secrets » qui parle de la septième année de nos héros ;) mais qui est dans un style un peu différent.**

**A bientôt** !


	2. 2 - Un homme dans la cuisine

**Voici directement le chapitre 2 qui va avec la premier pour former une sorte de gros prologue on va dire :) mais du coup c'est plus court désolée !  
>J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis =)<strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 2 :**** Un homme dans la cuisine**

.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le mariage de Theodore Nott et de Parvati Patil. Chacun avait repris un cours de vie normal et l'instant de grâce ayant frappé l'assemblée lors du lancer de bouquet, bien vite enterré au fond des mémoires. Cependant, une certaine jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante ne l'oubliait pas et était farouchement décidée à revoir d'autres instants comme celui-là. En conséquence, elle réfléchissait activement au moyen d'y parvenir sans s'attirer les foudres de son mari et de son frère.

A cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ses projets se retrouveraient réduits à néant d'une façon terriblement triste.

**. . .**

La mine fatiguée, Hermione Granger bailla subrepticement tout en rédigeant son rapport sur le patient de la chambre 114, un homme à l'origine doux comme un agneau devenu violent suite à un sortilège raté. Travailler au service de pathologie des sortilèges s'avérait terriblement passionnant mais n'était pas de tout repos. Un autre bâillement l'empêcha de continuer sa tâche et elle ferma les yeux malgré elle.

'A peine quelques minutes', se promit-elle.

Merlin que c'était bon de se laisser aller à cette vague de sommeil qui la narguait depuis une bonne vingtaine d'heures maintenant. Elle se laissa lentement glisser sur sa chaise de plastique bleu et posa la tête sur la table. Au même instant, une voix claironnante avec un fort accent irlandais la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Alors on a sommeil Granger ? », lança Alexander Payne, jeune homme tout à fait charmant si on omettait son hypocrisie, son humour sarcastique plutôt dérangeant et accessoirement le fait qu'il était son rival au poste de guérisseur-en-chef du service.

Elle se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, comme montée sur ressort, prête à répliquer. Ce type la détestait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt disons qu'elle en avait une petite idée. D'après les dires, Alexander venait d'une grande famille de Médicomages irlandais et subissait une pression familiale intense pour obtenir ce poste. Il s'était consacré au domaine médical dès sa plus tendre enfance, n'ayant eu que peu d'amis ou de distractions. Et il n'appréciait pas qu'elle ait débarqué un beau jour dans le service de Sainte Mangouste et en ait gravi les échelons à toute vitesse. Pire encore, la médecine n'était même pas sa vocation, non, elle ne s'y était intéressée qu'après que son poste au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques se soit avéré bien différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pour lui, cela représentait un affront presque personnel. C'est en tous cas ce que lui avaient rapporté les autres guérisseurs lorsqu'elle s'était étonnée de son antipathie.

« Non, pas du tout, je réfléchissais simplement. », fit-elle, acide.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et alla se servir une tasse de café brûlant pour se réveiller un peu. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de profiter de sa boisson qu'une voix retentit dans le couloir.

« GRANGER! »

Profondément intriguée, et également peu rassurée par ce ton adopté pour l'appeler, Hermione se rua hors de la salle de repos et chercha d'où pouvait provenir la voix de Thomas Gordon, un autre aspirant au poste de guérisseur-en-chef aux antipodes d'Alexander tant il était aimable.

« Bon sang, dépêche-toi Hermioooooouaaaah! », hurla la voix masculine.

Hermione se mit à courir. Thomas et elle s'entendaient très bien en dehors du travail mais il était très professionnel et se faisait toujours un devoir de l'appeler par son nom à l'hôpital. Qu'il ait cette fois usé de son prénom la surprenait et l'inquiétait également. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre 120, elle le découvrit la tête enserrée dans les bras d'un jeune homme à la carrure athlétique qui paraissait bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. L'homme, avec des cheveux blonds ébouriffés d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible, resserrait de sa prise sur Thomas dont le visage prenait une teinte de plus en plus rouge.

« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! », braillait l'homme à Thomas, qui n'était plus vraiment en état de l'écouter.

« Heraaarghh ...fais... quelque... choooose... »

La Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en contemplant la scène et s'approcha timidement du patient avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Hum... excusez-moi ? Pourriez-vous le lâcher s'il vous plaît ? »

Un violent coup de poing l'envoya valser dans le décor, et elle heurta avec fracas un chariot où reposaient diverses fioles remplies de potions destinées aux patients. Hermione tenta de se relever tant bien que mal et grimaça en constatant que des éclats de verre s'étaient fichés dans la paume de sa main droite. La plaie commença à saigner, tachant sa blouse vert citron.

« Va ? », parvint à articuler Thomas, son teint prenant une couleur de plus en plus alarmante.

Hermione tapota sa blouse à la recherche de sa baguette et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle l'avait laissée dans la salle de repos tant elle était venue précipitamment. Thomas gesticula et lui désigna l'armoire. Paniquée, elle le regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'il continuait son manège. Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle se jeta au sol pour saisir la baguette de Thomas qui avait vraisemblablement dû tomber sous le meuble. Elle l'atteignit du bout des doigts et en un éclair, le patient tomba sur son lit, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Hermione se précipita aux côtés du jeune guérisseur qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration, allongé sur le carrelage blanc de la pièce.

« Je crois que je vais rester là un peu. », hoqueta-t-il. « Merci en tous cas. »

« De rien. », soupira Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Après quelques minutes de répit bien méritées, elle se redressa lentement et aida son collègue à faire de même. La jeune femme le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de repos où il s'affaissa lourdement sur un sofa. Elle s'arma de sa baguette et fit léviter les éclats de verre hors de la chair de sa main en serrant les dents. Une fois la plaie nettoyée, Hermione se débarrassa de sa blouse tachée, qu'elle roula en boule avant de la mettre au sale. Le service d'entretien la lui rendrait le lendemain sans faute, aussi propre qu'au premier jour.

« Joli travail ! », fit alors une voix grave.

Les deux apprentis sursautèrent en apercevant l'actuel guérisseur-en-chef Liam Benson qui les observait, l'air enchanté.

« C'est elle qui a tout fait. », précisa Thomas en souriant à Hermione.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement en baissant la tête.

« Suivez-moi Granger. », ordonna Benson.

Thomas sourit à la jeune guérisseuse en lui adressant un signe d'encouragement sous la forme d'un clin d'œil, geste qui la fit rouler des yeux. Le guérisseur-en-chef la fit pénétrer dans son bureau et s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir noir. Elle essaya de dissimuler sa main blessée avec la manche de son pull-over trop grand.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici Miss Granger ? »

« Trois ans et demi Monsieur. »

« Exactement. Trois ans et sept mois si j'en crois le dossier que j'ai là. », ajouta-t-il en agitant une liasse de parchemins.

Hermione hocha la tête, sans savoir exactement où il voulait en venir.

« Et dans ce laps de temps vous avez plus progressé que n'importe qui, atteignant un niveau parfois supérieur à ceux qui sont là depuis plus longtemps que vous. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

« Je n'ai pas fini Granger ! », coupa-t-il, « Je... »

A cet instant, Alexander toqua à la porte. Le guérisseur-en-chef afficha une mine lasse pendant un bref instant avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« Monsieur Benson, j'ai classé tous les dossiers traités depuis le mois dernier et j'étais venu vous les apporter. », fit-il en jetant un regard narquois à Hermione qui se retint de lui faire une grimace.

« Merci Payne, posez-les ici, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le jeune guérisseur sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte entrebâillée et Hermione le soupçonna d'être encore dans le couloir pour essayer d'écouter leur conversation. Son supérieur dut avoir la même idée car il se leva pour fermer la porte en marmonnant dans sa barbe. La jeune femme était persuadée d'avoir entendu le mot 'lèche-bottes' sortir de sa bouche. Visiblement de mauvaise humeur, le guérisseur Benson retourna s'asseoir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Avant que ce cher Alexander nous interrompe, je m'apprêtais à vous dire ce que tout le monde sait déjà de façon officieuse, à savoir que je compte prendre ma retraite dans quelques semaines. Et il se trouve que c'est vous que j'ai choisie pour devenir ma remplaçante. C'est une promotion exceptionnellement rapide compte tenu de votre parcours et du fait que vous n'êtes parmi nous que depuis peu mais j'ai entièrement confiance en vos capacités. Vous avez énormément travaillé et je ne vois pas de meilleur candidat que vous pour ce poste. »

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds car elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde puisqu'il ne devait en théorie décider que la semaine prochaine. En tous cas, c'est que son assistante répétait à tort et à travers depuis plus d'un mois.

« Cette nomination ne prendra pas effet immédiatement mais je tenais à vous l'annoncer dès aujourd'hui. »

« Merci Monsieur Benson! Je... je n'en reviens pas, je pensais que ça serait... »

« Le guérisseur Payne? »

« Oui. », avoua-t-elle.

« Payne est très compétent. Malheureusement, ces derniers jours il a passé plus de temps à essayer de vous porter préjudice qu'à travailler efficacement. Pour moi c'est quelque chose qui ne trompe pas. »

« Merci Monsieur, je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur. »

« J'y compte bien Miss Granger. Mais en attendant je vais vous demander quelque chose. »

« Oui Monsieur? »

« Rentrez chez vous. »

« Oh mais j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire... »

« Tss tss tss, du ba-lai ! », martela-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione sourit et s'éloigna d'un pas beaucoup plus léger, fredonnant une mélodie joyeuse. Elle croisa Alexander au détour d'un couloir qui la toisa de son air hautain, et se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire éclatant qui le déstabilisa quelque peu, rien n'aurait pu entacher sa bonne humeur en cet instant. Elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et de rejoindre le parking où l'attendait bien sagement sa voiture. Transplaner n'était pas une des choses qu'elle affectionnait le plus, et conduire pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail lui donnait la sensation de mener une vie bien plus normale qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Lorsque la jeune femme entendit le moteur de sa petite voiture vrombir, elle soupira d'aise, elle avait beau adorer son travail, rien ne valait ces petits moments où elle rentrait chez elle, épuisée mais heureuse.

Après avoir roulé quelques minutes dans les rues de Londres, elle se gara sur le parking d'un lotissement résidentiel. Une maison de style ancien, partagée en six appartements - dont le sien depuis près d'un mois - se dressait-là, imposante et magnifique. Elle ne revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'elle avait eue : un mois plus tôt, elle se promenait dans les rues à la recherche de pancartes indiquant de possibles locations lorsqu'elle avait aperçu un petit homme replet poser la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard, il lui expliquait que son locataire avait étrangement disparu dans la nature et, disposant de revenus modestes, il lui était vital de percevoir le loyer de cet appartement. Une heure plus tard, il lui fixait une date pour l'état des lieux. Pressé, il n'avait pas été trop regardant, et le fait qu'elle puisse s'acquitter sans peine de la caution et des deux premiers mois de loyer avait sans doute joué en sa faveur. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et introduisit sa clé dans la serrure en faisant cliqueter joyeusement son trousseau. Hermione se faufila à l'intérieur de l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre et ne put résister à l'appel du grand lit à baldaquin qu'elle venait de faire installer. Lâchant son sac, ses clés et se délestant de la plupart de ses vêtements, la jeune femme se rua sur son lit. Elle atterrit sur le matelas en un magnifique saut de l'ange et eut la désagréable surprise de rencontrer quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

« Miaaaaaaouuuuwwwww ! »

« Wouaaaaaaah ! », hurla Hermione en se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour échapper aux coups de griffes que Pattenrond assénait à tort et à travers, outré d'avoir été dérangé pendant sa sieste de l'après-midi.

La jeune femme se démena tant et si bien qu'elle finit par basculer de l'autre côté du lit.

« Aïe... », gémit-elle en tombant durement sur le parquet ciré.

Elle tourna son regard vers le chat orangé qui la regardait d'un air faussement innocent juché sur le couvre-lit en dentelle blanche, tout en se léchant la patte droite. Il paraissait la narguer, elle, pauvre petite humaine à moitié nue étendue sur le parquet. Hermione poussa un long soupir de désespoir, ce chat devenait tout bonnement insupportable en vieillissant.

« Sus au chat! », hurla-t-elle soudain en se redressant d'un bond et en se lançant à la poursuite de Pattenrond, qui, affolé par le ton de sa maîtresse, avait lâchement pris la fuite. Elle claqua la porte derrière lui et retourna s'allonger sans pouvoir s'empêcher de vérifier si rien d'autre ne se trouvait sur son lit. Elle secoua la tête, bien sûr que non qu'il n'y avait rien, hormis Pattenrond aucun animal ne squattait chez elle. Car squatter était le mot. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs bien souvent d'inviter certains de ses amis à dîner, tels que des oiseaux ou des souris. Bien sûr ceux-ci étaient déjà morts et Hermione se faisait un réel plaisir de découvrir leurs restes derrière le canapé.

Grognant d'une façon fort peu féminine, la jeune femme se releva pour aller prendre une douche dont elle avait grandement besoin. Le jet d'eau brûlant qui coula sur sa peau la fit gémir de soulagement, la relaxant au plus haut point. Elle se savonna en entonnant un air connu des Bizarr Sisters, sa voix claire résonnant dans la petite pièce. Hermione coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette rouge avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir, désabusée. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux ternes et plus ébouriffés qu'au temps de Poudlard ainsi que ses cernes accentués ne la montraient pas sous son plus beau jour. Mais après tout, elle n'avait personne à impressionner ce soir-là, ni les autres soirs en vérité. Ensemble depuis quelques mois, Ron et elle avaient décidé de faire une pause dans leur relation. Selon les dires, il était fréquemment aperçu près de chez Padma Patil en ce moment, mais elle refusait obstinément d'accorder du crédit à ses affirmations.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet et poussa un cri de surprise en faisant rapidement volte-face. Rien. Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir aperçu quelque chose, une forme. La jeune femme secoua la tête, il ne pouvait y avoir personne dans l'appartement à part elle et son satané chat de malheur. Renonçant à se cuisiner quelque chose à manger, elle retourna s'allonger et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

. . .

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? », fit une voix qui lui parut familière sans pour autant arriver à la situer précisément, « Où sont mes affaires ?!»

Hermione se redressa dans son lit, encore ensommeillée. Un cambrioleur ? Elle se dégagea à toute vitesse des draps de coton blanc et se dirigea vers la porte à tâtons. Dans sa hâte, elle se prit le mur à plusieurs reprises et manqua de glisser sur le parquet. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à appuyer sur le commutateur de la cuisine et une douce lumière jaune inonda la pièce encore plongée dans la pénombre, si bien qu'elle dut se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'elle put les rouvrir, elle poussa un hurlement de surprise avant de s'écrier avec colère :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle la regarda étrangement, comme s'il ne semblait pas la reconnaître le moins du monde.

« Vous me voyez ? », s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait exploser de fureur.

« Mais bien sûr que je te vois espèce de...! Ça ne va pas de pénétrer chez moi comme ça ? », hurla-t-elle, « Sors d'ici tu m'entends ? Sors d'ici! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu es rentré! Ou plutôt si! Explique-toi! »

« Alors et d'une je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me tutoyez! Et de deux ça m'étonnerait que ça soit chez vous puisque c'est mon appartement. »

« Je te demande pardon? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

L'homme soupira d'un air excédé et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas rageur, la jeune femme allait se lancer à sa suite mais sa voix résonna depuis le salon.

« Je vous signale au passage que vous êtes nue et que vous n'êtes pas assez avantagée par la nature pour que cela me soit agréable! »

Tout d'abord trop stupéfaite pour faire le moindre mouvement, Hermione se saisit d'un vieux t-shirt qui traînait sur une chaise et se rua à la poursuite de cet imbécile qui la réveillait sans aucune sommation. Arrivée dans le salon, il avait à son grand étonnement disparu.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! »

'Je deviens folle', songea-t-elle, voyant que personne ne lui répondait.

Elle alla vérifier que la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur par acquis de conscience, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir fermée en rentrant.

'Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça pourtant, puisque j'ai mis une protection anti-transplanage...'

Perplexe, elle retourna se coucher mais demeura longtemps étendue dans son lit, les yeux ouverts. Un rêve éveillé, cela ne pouvait être que cela, elle travaillait trop en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle aperçut deux prunelles grises braquées sur elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Malefoy! »

**_. . ._**

A l'autre bout de la ville, une infirmière du London Bridge Hospital se penchait sur l'électro-encéphalogramme d'un patient inconnu amené quelques semaines plus tôt et remarqua avec étonnement un pic d'activité cérébrale inhabituel. Elle reposa la feuille en constatant qu'il était unique et sortit de la chambre en jetant un regard navré à l'homme. Grand, blond et à la carrure athlétique, il semblait dormir paisiblement alors qu'en réalité il était dans le coma après un accident de voiture. Il n'avait pas eu de chance, simple piéton face à une conductrice inattentive. Elle ne l'avait pas épargné. L'infirmière soupira avec résignation. Aucune famille, aucun ami, personne n'était venu.

Et le temps lui était désormais compté.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)**  
><strong>Pensez à laissez votre avis chers lecteurs, c'est toujours important ! <strong>

**A bientôt**!


	3. 3 - Une apparition exaspérante

**Bonjour à ceux qui suivent cette petite histoire, voici la suite plus tôt que prévue (faut dire que ça avance plutôt bien), merci pour vos reviews :)  
><strong>

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 3 : Une apparition exaspérante  
><strong>

.

Enfouie sous sa couette, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la sonnerie stridente de son réveil retentit dans la chambre. Elle gémit en lançant son oreiller à travers la pièce dans une vaine tentative pour faire taire l'objet. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait dormir, il avait fallu qu'elle oublie d'enlever l'alarme. Dépitée, la jeune femme finit par se résigner et gagna la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Encore à moitié endormie, elle appuya sur le bouton de sa machine à café et s'affala sur un tabouret.

Elle avait bien vite oublié les apparitions de Malefoy, pour la bonne et simple raison que cela ne s'était plus reproduit depuis plus d'une semaine. Convaincue d'avoir été victime d'hallucinations dues à la fatigue, Hermione se demandait néanmoins pourquoi celle-ci avait pris la forme d'une des personnes qu'elle appréciait le moins. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait été sacrément effrayée de se réveiller avec son regard braqué sur elle. Le temps de cligner des yeux et Draco avait disparu, aussi avait-elle pris la bonne résolution de prendre davantage de temps pour elle, comme en témoignait la journée de repos qui s'annonçait aujourd'hui.

Hermione se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir s'occuper, elle ne travaillait pas pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. Affairée comme jamais à Sainte-Mangouste ces jours-ci, elle ne rentrait généralement chez elle qu'à la nuit tombée. Indécise, elle contempla l'idée de contacter Ron sur le téléphone portable qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire l'an passé - et dont il avait mis près d'un mois à se servir correctement – mais sa main resta en suspens sur l'appareil. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une aussi bonne idée que ça après tout. Assigné au département des jeux et sports magiques du ministère, il ne serait d'ailleurs probablement pas libre avec la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui approchait. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, ces rumeurs insistantes sur Padma Patil la mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ces dernières années, sa relation en dents de scie avec Ron avait fait les choux gras de la presse à scandales, avide de nouvelles des héros de la guerre et en particulier de Rita Skeeter. Ils s'étaient séparés à plusieurs reprises pour finir systématiquement par retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques semaines plus tard. Cette fois-ci, leur séparation récente avait eu lieu après quelque mois d'une relation minée par de fréquentes disputes.

Au moment où elle renonçait à l'appeler, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Allô ? », fit-elle d'une voix aussi intelligible que possible.

« Ah ma puce je suis content de t'avoir. »

« Oh Papa ! », s'exclama joyeusement Hermione, contente d'entendre la voix de son père.

« Toi tu viens de te réveiller, je me trompe ? »

« Touché. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Mais rien enfin. Un père n'a-t-il pas le droit d'appeler sa fille pour l'inviter à déjeuner ? »

« Comment savais-tu que j'avais un jour de congé ? », s'étonna Hermione, peu séduite par l'idée émise par son père.

« Ah! Mais je ne le savais pas. », répondit-il en riant.

'Génial', songea piteusement Hermione, 'Comme ça je ne peux plus y couper. Imbécile que je suis.'

« Euh, et bien, c'est-à-dire que je... », bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

« Nous t'attendons pour midi ma chérie. Je t'embrasse. »

_Nous_. Il avait dit _nous_, exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. Mr Granger raccrocha sans laisser à sa fille le temps de répondre. Toujours horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la jeune femme resta un moment la main crispée sur le combiné.

Non pas qu'elle ne désirait pas voir son père, bien au contraire, après des mois où ils ne s'étaient vus que deux fois - et encore, très brièvement. Non, le problème ne se situait pas à ce niveau. Le divorce de ses parents deux ans plus tôt l'avait beaucoup affectée, ouvrant une blessure qui ne s'était pas encore totalement refermée. Elle commençait seulement à accepter la chose lorsque son père avait rencontré _cette femme_. Bien sûr, elle avait pleinement conscience qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre et qu'en aucun cas elle ne devait interférer dans sa vie amoureuse. Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa nouvelle compagne détestable et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Sans doute jalouse de l'affection débordante de son compagnon envers son seul enfant, elle ne cessait de rabaisser la jeune femme dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Hermione pénétra en maugréant dans la cabine de douche, renonçant à son petit-déjeuner faute de temps. Une fois propre, elle se sécha vigoureusement et entra dans sa chambre, où elle ouvrit sa penderie à la recherche de vêtements. Après un examen de sa garde-robe, elle opta pour un jean tout simple ainsi qu'un cardigan de couleur noire. En vérité, c'était à peu près tout ce qui lui restait comme vêtements propres. Sa vie de guérisseuse l'épuisait et lorsqu'elle rentrait, les tâches domestiques étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Mais cela commençait à devenir urgent. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de coiffer ses cheveux, se remémorant avec mélancolie ses années passées à Poudlard où elle devait lutter chaque jour pour ressembler à quelque chose - combat souvent vain. Excédée, elle sortit sa baguette magique et exécuta un sortilège qu'elle bénissait à chaque fois et qui la dotait de cheveux bouclés élégants. Bien plus pratique que la potion capillaire Lissenplis qu'elle avait dû utiliser en quatrième année.

. . .

Un large bouquet de fleurs acheté sur le chemin - pour faire plaisir à son père, uniquement - dans les bras, Hermione sonna à la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis son divorce. Et que depuis peu il partageait avec cette affreuse femme. Au bout de cinq minutes, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle sonna une nouvelle fois sans plus de résultat et commença à perdre patience. Elle leva la main, prête à tambouriner contre la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour dévoiler son père, visiblement très essoufflé.

« Papa ! », s'exclama Hermione en laissant tomber le bouquet au sol, « Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Rien, rien. », répondit Mr Granger, « J'ai juste couru pour venir t'ouvrir. »

« Papa tu sais que tu dois te ménager. », fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il s'était parfaitement remis de l'accident cardiaque dont il avait été victime quelques années plus tôt mais elle prenait peur dès lors qu'il semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire. Son père sourit devant son inquiétude et se redressa fièrement.

« Ce n'est rien ma fille, je suis solide. »

« Mais est-ce que Gloria n'aurait pas pu venir ouvrir ? », insista-t-elle en ramassant le bouquet de fleurs.

Le regard lourd d'avertissement qu'il lui lança suffit à la dissuader d'aller plus loin et elle haussa finalement les épaules en esquissant un sourire d'excuse.

« Voilà qui est mieux. », approuva-t-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Soudain, Hermione aperçut une forme aux couleurs chatoyantes pénétrer dans son champ de vision et elle plaqua un sourire faussement empreint de politesse sur son visage.

« Bonjour Gloria. »

« Oh Hermione, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Hé bien Martin, passons à table, voyons qu'attends-tu? »

Hermione plissa les yeux de colère face au ton supérieur que prenait la compagne de son père. Dès que celle-ci s'approcha, la jeune femme lui remit presque de force le bouquet dans les mains, d'une façon si brutale qu'une feuille finit par rentrer dans l'œil de Gloria qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

« Oh, vraiment désolée Gloria. », susurra Hermione sous le regard amusé mais toutefois réprobateur de son père.

« Fais des efforts s'il te plaît. », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors que Gloria allait poser les fleurs dans un vase tout en pestant contre la maladresse de sa belle-fille.

« Bien sûr Papa. », sourit Hermione.

'Je te promets de ne pas la tuer', ajouta-t-elle mentalement en suivant son père d'un pas rageur dans le salon.

. . .

A l'autre bout de Londres, dans la chambre 218 du London Bridge Hospital, un groupe d'internes atterrés écoutait le Docteur Peter Baker leur expliquer qu'en dépit de quelques pics d'activité cérébrale inexplicables, les constantes de l'inconnu ne cessaient de chuter ces derniers jours.

« N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que nous puissions faire ? », s'enquit un interne à la chevelure hirsute et à la mine fatiguée.

« Non malheureusement. Les blessures dues à son accident de voiture sont en grande partie guéries. Médicalement, il n'y aucune raison pour que cet homme ne se soit pas réveillé. Cela arrive parfois, il faudra vous y faire. », répondit le docteur d'une voix douce mais ferme en leur faisant signe de passer au patient suivant.

La plus jeune des internes frissonna, cet homme inanimé lui rappelait étrangement son frère aîné et dès lors, il lui était presque impossible de ne pas s'y attacher. Elle jeta un œil au dossier médical du patient et la case vide où aurait dû se trouver son nom la remplit de tristesse. Des avis de recherches avaient paru dans les quotidiens de Londres pendant plus d'un mois mais personne n'était venu. A croire que ce type venait d'une autre planète.

Le fait que ses constantes vitales ne cessent de diminuer n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite, songea-t-elle.

Au bout d'un certain temps passé dans le coma, les chances de se réveiller deviennent infimes et en l'absence d'activité cérébrale, une proposition est faite à la famille. Celle de débrancher les machines permettant au patient de rester en vie. Son électro-encéphalogramme montrait une activité cérébrale nulle si ce n'était ses pics qui demeuraient inexplicables.

Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne conscience le plus vite possible, sans quoi il ne se réveillerait peut-être plus jamais.

. . .

« Hé bien, hé bien Hermione, comment cela se passe-t-il dans votre travail ? », demanda Gloria avant de mordre dans un feuilleté au fromage.

« Très bien. », répondit froidement l'intéressée avant de se tourner vers son père, « J'ai été nommée au poste de directrice de mon service. », poursuivit-elle fièrement, « J'ai été choisie parmi tous les... les internes. », ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son père qui lui sourit.

« C'est vraiment merveilleux Hermione, je sais que tu as travaillé très dur pour l'obtenir. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. », s'exclama joyeusement Mr Granger, sans remarquer le regard dégoûté de sa compagne.

Celle-ci se leva prestement, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le plat qu'elle avait préparé: un poulet au curry. Plat qu'Hermione avait en horreur à cause du curry qu'elle ne supportait pas, ce qu'elle rappela à Gloria.

« Je croyais que tu devais faire un poulet basquaise. », dit Mr Granger en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui mais nous n'avions plus assez de poivrons. », répondit laconiquement Gloria, « Et il était bien trop tard pour aller en acheter quand tu m'as prévenu qu'elle venait déjeuner. », poursuivit-elle en prenant une moue accablée.

« Ce n'est rien, chérie. », la consola Mr Granger, « Nous allons bien trouver quelque chose pour Hermione. »

« Ne te dérange pas Papa, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon. », fit Hermione en foudroyant Gloria du regard, ce à quoi elle répondit avec un sourire mauvais.

La jeune femme se rabattit essentiellement sur la salade et le pain. L'espoir de manger le riz qui accompagnait le poulet s'envola bien vite lorsque Gloria l'informa d'un air faussement contrit qu'elle l'avait mélangé au curry. Hermione aurait juré avoir aperçu une casserole remplie de riz nature dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle était entrée mais n'émit pas le moindre commentaire. Elle refusait de donner satisfaction à Gloria en lui montrant qu'elle était contrariée et pria simplement pour qu'aucun des deux n'entendent les gargouillis émis par son ventre.

Une fois le plat englouti, Gloria annonça qu'il était temps de passer au dessert.

« Hermione venez m'aider à servir. », fit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Tout en la maudissant de façon inaudible, la jeune femme se leva et suivit Gloria dans la cuisine. A contrecœur, Hermione dut reconnaître que le dessert semblait tout bonnement délicieux : mousses de fruits, glace et crème fouettée, le tout élégamment disposé sur un plat en argent.

« Prenez les assiettes ! », dit sèchement Gloria en les lui montrant d'un geste impatient de la main.

'Hermione, retiens-toi, ne fais pas ça. Non!'

Mais il était trop tard et une fois que sa belle-mère eut le dos tourné, la baguette d'Hermione jaillit à toute vitesse de sa poche et se pointa vers Gloria, qui s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Le chef d'œuvre qu'était le dessert s'envola dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur la tenue coûteuse de Gloria qui hurla. Prise de - légers - remords, Hermione s'avança pour l'aider à se relever oubliant par la même occasion le sol devenu glissant à cause de la crème glacée. Elle dérapa et se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la table, mais ce faisant laissa échapper les assiettes en porcelaine qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

Alerté par le raffut provenant de la cuisine, Mr Granger vint vérifier que tout se passait bien entre les deux femmes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa compagne enduite de crème et de glace tandis que sa fille adorée se tenait appuyée sur la table en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se détournèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre. Quelques secondes supplémentaires et ils auraient tous deux éclaté de rire.

« Allez viens chérie. », fit-il en saisissant Gloria du bout des doigts.

. . .

La jeune interne ne put s'empêcher de revenir dans la chambre du patient inconnu, tout en sachant pertinemment que s'attacher de la sorte n'était pas raisonnable. A sa grande surprise, elle vit un nouveau pic d'activité cérébrale sur le moniteur et s'en réjouit. Fébrile, elle se prit à espérer que tout n'était peut-être pas encore joué pour cet homme. Quelqu'un viendrait et l'emmènerait loin de tout ça. Il aurait une femme et des enfants, une grande maison... Laura Stillson secoua vigoureusement la tête, voilà que son imagination repartait au quart de tour. Mais tout de même, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'espérer, si ?

Le bipper qui se trouvait dans la poche droite de sa blouse se mit à produire des tonalités aigues qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Laura sortit en trombe de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit à nouveau en retard où le Dr Baker serait furieux, surtout s'il en apprenait la raison.

Dans la chambre 218, les constantes vitales du patient inconnu remontèrent brusquement.

Mais plus personne n'était là pour s'en apercevoir.

. . .

Gloria fit son entrée dans le living-room, vêtue d'une robe aux motifs léopard qui donna à Hermione une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire. Elle se leva, faisant signe à son père qu'elle allait se rafraichir et ce ne fut qu'une fois seule dans la salle de bains que la jeune femme s'autorisa un petit rire qui eut été malvenu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'approcha du lavabo, fit couler un peu d'eau et s'en aspergea le visage avant de frotter doucement ses yeux rougis par la fatigue.

« Par Merlin ! », hurla-t-elle en sursautant violemment.

Dans le reflet du miroir, elle distinguait nettement une haute silhouette qui se tenait juste derrière elle, la regardant avec une expression étrange à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la satisfaction. Ses prunelles couleur gris acier se mirent à étudier chaque détail de la petite pièce.

« Hermione, tu rêves, tu ne peux que rêver... », gémit-elle en fermant les yeux puis en les rouvrant à plusieurs reprises pour s'en convaincre.

Rien à faire, l'homme était toujours là. L'hypothèse de l'hallucination venait de prendre du plomb dans l'aile et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Si c'est une blague, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. », fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous parlez toujours autant ? », demanda Draco de sa voix traînante.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

« Hermione tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi as-tu crié aussi fort ? », demanda son père avec inquiétude.

« Je... Je... Ça va Papa! Ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai... failli glisser c'est pour ça que j'ai crié. Ce n'est rien. », répondit-elle au travers de l'épais battant de bois.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui laisse-moi quelque minutes et je vous rejoins ! »

La jeune femme entendit ses pas qui s'éloignaient et elle se retourna vers l'homme qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

« Vous êtes visiblement douée pour raconter des histoires. », commenta-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur ses hanches, l'air soudain peu commode.

« Bon Malefoy, tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite pourquoi tu me suis. », gronda-t-elle.

« Mais je ne vous suis pas voyons. Vous êtes loin d'être mon genre soit dit en passant. »

« Et arrête de me vouvoyer, la blague a assez duré. C'est un pari avec Harry c'est ça ? Mais vous avez quel âge à la fin? Tu peux lui dire de ma part que c'est un affreux... », commença-t-elle.

« Harry ? Je ne connais pas de Harry. Est-ce un ami à vous ?»

« Mais bien sûr. Je te préviens Malefoy, je commence à perdre patience. »

« Vous êtes décidément bornée, je vous dis que je ne connais pas cette personne. », grommela Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Par Merlin, ça suffit. », persifla-t-elle.

Furieuse, Hermione fit un pas en avant et le gifla de toutes ses forces, ça lui apprendrait à se moquer d'elle et à s'inviter chez son père. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Ce qui se produisit la stupéfia au plus haut point.

Sa main passa tout bonnement au travers de la joue de Draco Malefoy.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul si violent qu'elle en tomba assise sur le siège des toilettes. Ce qui venait de se produire n'avait pas le moindre sens, pas le moindre.

« Co... Comment as-tu fait ça ? », bredouilla-t-elle.

Draco paraissait aussi surpris qu'elle et il observa ses mains avec attention, comme s'il s'attendait à les voir disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Il regarda autour de lui et tendit la main pour se saisir d'une serviette de toilette bleue qui se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à s'en saisir, sa main passant systématiquement au travers. La jeune femme le fixait d'un air effaré, peinant à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« A votre avis ? »

« Tu passes à travers les objets... », gémit Hermione tout en essayant de se relever en prenant appui sur le mur, ses jambes tremblaient et la chose n'était donc pas aisée.

« Là, vous enfoncez des portes ouvertes. », marmonna Draco en croisant les bras.

La jeune femme rasa le mur pour se tenir aussi éloignée que possible de lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et cela ne faisait que la terrifier davantage.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça, je ne vais pas vous mordre vous savez. »

« Tu es prêt à me jurer que tu ne me joues pas un sale tour ? Parce que c'est bon, je capitule, tu as gagné. »

« Plus bornée que ça tu meurs. », grommela-t-il.

Elle manqua de crier à nouveau lorsque son père toqua à la porte.

« Hermione à qui est-ce tu parles là-dedans ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je... Je suis au téléphone papa ! »

« Ah. Peux-tu te dépêcher s'il te plaît? Gloria va servir le café. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Priant mentalement pour que Draco ait disparu entre temps, elle eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il était encore là. Se sentant vaciller à nouveau, elle jugea plus prudent de se rasseoir.

« Tout cela n'a aucun sens. », souffla-t-elle.

« Vous êtes la reine de l'euphémisme décidément. »

« Pourquoi continues-tu à me vouvoyer ? C'est ridicule. »

« Voyons voir, peut-être parce que je ne vous connais pas ? », fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu te fiches de moi Malefoy ? On se connaît depuis qu'on a 11 ans ! », s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Malefoy... Est-ce que c'est mon nom ? »

« Mais que... oui, bien sûr que c'est ton nom. », répondit Hermione en lui lançant un regard exaspéré.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton-là. »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? », répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

« Vous comptez répéter tout ce que je dis ? »

« Tu es aussi insupportable que d'habitude en tous cas. », grogna-t-elle.

« Nous nous connaissons alors ? »

« C'est peu de le dire. »

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ? », la pressa-t-il.

« Par Merlin, si je ne sors pas de cette salle de bains, mon père va finir par enfoncer la porte ! », s'exclama-t-elle en entendant son père qui l'appelait depuis le salon.

Toujours sous le choc, elle sortit de la pièce - non sans lui lancer un dernier regard incrédule - pour aller s'installer dans le divan aux côtés de son père et respira profondément. Ne pas paniquer. Il y avait nécessairement une explication logique à tout cela. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Hermione sourit à Gloria, de ce sourire hypocrite qu'elle avait appris à se composer depuis que cette femme était entrée dans sa vie. La conversation s'orienta rapidement sur sa vie sentimentale, à son grand désarroi.

« Alors ? Pas d'hommes dans votre vie ? », susurra Gloria.

« Euh... je... »

« Et ce Ronald ? », s'enquit son père.

« C'est un peu compliqué... Nous faisons une pause. », expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

« Oh. », fit son père qui avait toujours apprécié Ron.

« Et vous êtes seule. », conclut Gloria, un sourire faussement compatissant aux lèvres.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle vit Draco entrer dans le salon.

« Vous auriez pu me répondre quand même ! », lança-t-il.

« Malefoy... », murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard à son père et sa compagne, pourquoi diable ne réagissaient-ils pas alors qu'un inconnu venait de débarquer dans leur maison ?

« Qu'as-tu ma chérie ? »

« Vous ne voyez pas quelque chose de euh... disons inhabituel ? », hasarda-t-elle en désignant la silhouette de Draco Malefoy qui se tenait au beau milieu du salon.

« Voir quoi ? Hermione tu te sens bien ? », s'inquiéta son père.

« Je... je dois partir, je me sens un peu fatiguée. Désolée. », dit-elle précipitamment.

Attrapant sa veste posée sur une chaise ainsi que ses clés, Hermione fila sans demander son reste sous les regards étonnés de son père et de Gloria. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et se précipita dehors pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Draco. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et le contourna avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Elle claqua la portière avec force.

« Je suis si repoussant que ça ? », demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le siège passager.

« Aaaaah ! »

« Pas la peine de hurler comme ça! Je ne suis pas sourd. », grommela Draco.

« Sors de ma voiture ! », cria Hermione.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi je vous ai occulté de ma mémoire, vous êtes complétement hystérique. », répliqua le jeune homme.

Furieuse, Hermione leva la main pour le gifler à nouveau et se souvint que c'était inutile.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est ce que je cherche à vous expliquer. », soupira-t-il.

« Peut-être que je suis folle, je travaille trop... », marmonna Hermione.

« Vous m'excuserez de ne pas compatir à votre sort. », fit ironiquement Draco.

Hermione essaya de se calmer un peu, les mains crispées sur le volant. Une explication rationnelle. Rationnelle.

« Bon... Admettons que je ne sois pas folle - je dis bien admettons - et que tu sois bien là. Je suis censée faire quoi ? », dit-elle.

« Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'arrêter de parler pour commencer. Personne d'autre ne peut me voir, nous venons d'en avoir la preuve, et vous me criez dessus depuis un bon moment. »

« Et ? », demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Et votre père vous regarde d'une façon plutôt étrange. »

En effet, Mr Granger se tenait sur le perron en train de l'observer, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh c'est un cauchemar... Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. », fit Hermione, avant de démarrer en trombe.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour lui poser une autre question, la jeune femme constata que le siège passager était vide. Mais à quoi tout cela pouvait-il bien rimer ?

. . .

Dans la chambre 218, l'électro-encéphalogramme redevint plat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent.**  
><strong>Donnez-moi avis, ça motive pour continuer :)<strong>  
><strong>Merci et à bientôt ! <strong>


	4. 4 - Qui suis-je?

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy !  
><strong>

**MioneElyS: **Merci pour ta gentille review ! Normalement c'est un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines en fonction de mon avancée :) mais bon c'est variable parce que cette semaine j'en ai posté deux par exemple ^^Et je ne compte pas les faire tomber amoureux tout de suite, ça serait bien trop simple ! (et pas crédible !)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 4 :**** Qui suis-je ?**

.

Mal assurée, Hermione risqua un coup d'œil furtif dans la cuisine et constata que celle-ci était vide. Pas de grand blond désagréable à l'horizon. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et mit en marche sa machine à café. Très perturbée par les apparitions répétées de Draco Malefoy, la jeune femme ne dormait plus beaucoup – et très mal de surcroît – alors elle se voyait mal affronter la journée de travail qui l'attendait sans une forte dose de caféine. Sa tasse brûlante à la main, Hermione s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en tissu beige du salon et s'empara de la Gazette du sorcier qui reposait près d'un vieil exemplaire du Daily Telegraph. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas lu le journal moldu, songea-t-elle en déchiffrant la date qui figurait sur la première page. Quatre semaines exactement. Si la Gazette du Sorcier lui était régulièrement livrée par hibou, il lui fallait se déplacer jusqu'à la papeterie du bout de la rue pour se procurer le journal moldu. Faute de temps, elle ne le faisait que rarement.

Son regard ensommeillé fut attiré par les mots inscrits en couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier : _« Les anciens de l'Armée de Dumbledore dans la tourmente »_, un article signé Rita Skeeter, chose qui ne la surprit pas vraiment. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle en débuta la lecture pour finir par éclater de rire dès la fin du premier paragraphe. Lorsqu'elle avait relâché la journaliste des années plus tôt, la promesse de ne plus colporter de mensonges sur Harry lui avait semblé satisfaisante et Rita s'était plus ou moins pliée à cette contrainte. Ces derniers temps, Hermione regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être également incluse dans le marché. En l'occurrence, ce que la journaliste relatait aujourd'hui dans son article ne pouvait être considéré comme mensonger. Elle y faisait étalage de nombreux témoignages d'employés du ministère ayant assisté à une scène de ménage d'anthologie entre Harry et Ginny. Hermione songea que cette dispute était effectivement à classer dans les annales tant elle avait été mémorable.

Tout cela ne s'était déroulé que quelques jours plus tôt au ministère. Ginny avait découvert depuis peu qu'elle était enceinte de leur second enfant et, bien que la nouvelle l'enchantât, cela ne tombait pas à point nommé. Engagée dès sa sortie de Poudlard dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, Ginny avait mené une brillante carrière sportive qui venait justement d'atteindre son apogée avec sa nomination en tant que capitaine d'équipe. La frustration de ne plus pouvoir jouer (_« C'est bien trop dangereux voyons et si tu te prenais un Cognard ? »)_ combinée à la fatigue des premières semaines de grossesse la laissait avec les émotions à fleur de peau. Ce jour-là, Ginny était venue voir son mari pour lui demander de diminuer ses heures de travail et de s'occuper davantage des tâches quotidiennes, son fils par exemple. Très enthousiaste quant à la perspective d'avoir un nouvel enfant, Harry n'avait été que peu réceptif aux plaintes de son épouse, se contentant d'en rire. Bien mal lui en avait pris. Ginny était entrée dans une colère noire, digne de celles de sa mère, lui reprochant de passer tout son temps en compagnie de Draco Malefoy. Il était vrai que les deux hommes terminaient fréquemment leur journée en sirotant un verre ensemble, une chose de notoriété publique.

Libéré du joug de son père et enfin libre d'être lui-même, Draco avait fini par trouver grâce aux yeux de Ginny, qui appréciait son humour sarcastique. Lui-même la trouvait en définitive plutôt sympathique - il admirait également son jeu de Quidditch mais hors de question de le lui révéler - quoique terrifiante par moments. Il avait beau avoir vaincu et emprisonné quantité de Mangemorts, la femme de son coéquipier représentait pour lui un adversaire hors de sa portée.

Les reproches de Ginny n'avaient reçu pour réponse de son époux qu'un nouvel éclat de rire. Erreur fatale. Les jours suivants Harry avait dormi sur le canapé de Ron et était venu quémander des conseils auprès d'Hermione pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Mais les choses allaient bien mieux depuis qu'il avait pris soin de refréner ses devoirs d'Auror et leur mariage n'était en aucune façon menacé, contrairement à ce que laissait sous-entendre Rita Skeeter dans les dernières lignes de son article.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la page, la jeune femme perdit instantanément sa bonne humeur. Sur plus de la moitié de la page s'étalait une photo de Padma Patil en compagnie d'un homme qu'Hermione reconnut sans mal en raison de ses cheveux flamboyants légèrement dégarnis sur le devant et de sa haute silhouette dégingandée. Ron. La main qu'il tendait en direction de l'objectif dissimulait efficacement son visage tandis que Padma tentait de se réfugier derrière lui en poussant des cris. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, ainsi donc cette histoire était bel et bien vraie. Harry le savait-il ? Depuis combien de temps se fréquentaient ces deux-là ? Dégoûtée, Hermione jeta le journal de toutes ses forces sur la table basse mais elle manqua sa cible et il atterrit sur le sol.

« Que voilà une étrange façon de faire le ménage. », fit une voix traînante qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

La jeune femme sursauta mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas crier. Pour la première fois, elle détailla Draco et remarqua qu'il portait un costume noir avec une cravate d'une jolie couleur vert émeraude. Fronçant les sourcils, elle songea que cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Avec un naturel déconcertant, Draco traversa la table basse en une enjambée pour finir par se pencher vers elle en plissant les yeux.

« Vous avez toujours eu des cheveux pareils ? », demanda-t-il en affichant une moue réprobatrice, « Vous devriez faire quelque chose selon moi. »

« Malefoy... », grommela-t-elle en poussant un soupir excédé.

« A ce qu'il paraît, c'est moi. »

« J'en déduis que tu ne te souviens toujours de rien. »

« Vous êtes décidément très perspicace », se moqua-t-il, « Mais comme vous êtes la seule personne qui semble en mesure de me voir et de me parler, je m'en contenterai. », ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

« Quelle grandeur d'âme... », persifla-t-elle.

« N'est-ce pas ? Bon, trêve de bavardages, êtes-vous enfin disposée à répondre à mes questions ? »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a disparu sans crier gare l'autre fois. », répliqua Hermione.

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, si vous croyez que ça m'amuse. Bon alors, vous allez m'aider ? »

« Lorsque c'est demandé si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser. », bougonna-t-elle, « Alors allons-y avant que je change d'avis car cette histoire est complètement délirante. »

« Et encore ce n'est pas vous qui traversez les murs. », dit-il sèchement.

« Tu es toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois. »

« Donc nous nous connaissions avant que...enfin vous voyez. »

« Oui. », répondit-elle simplement.

« Dites donc, vous pourriez faire un effort tout de même. »

« Désolée... C'est juste que nous étions loin d'être proches tous les deux. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« C'est compliqué... »

Hermione secoua la tête, elle s'estimait bien mal placée pour lui expliquer leurs anciennes divergences d'opinion. Mais le désarroi qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Draco lui fit songer qu'à sa place, elle aussi aimerait savoir le plus de choses possibles pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le priver de ces informations.

« Vous parlez d'une réponse. », grommela-t-il.

« C'est la vérité. », se défendit-elle.

« Mais enfin essayez un peu de comprendre la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ! », s'énerva Draco, « Je me réveille du jour au lendemain sans le moindre souvenir de ma vie et je découvre que j'ai autant d'intégrité physique qu'un nuage de fumée ! J'aimerais comprendre qui je suis et ce qui m'arrive ! »

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et vit l'air interdit qu'elle arborait, Draco se demanda ce que signifiait véritablement 'loin d'être proches'.

« Je suis si horrible que ça ? », demanda-t-il en grimaçant, « Et ne me répondez pas que c'est compliqué ! »

« Ça l'est pourtant. Je t'écoute, pose-moi tes questions. »

« Quel est mon nom ? »

« Draco Malefoy. », répondit-elle en butant sur son prénom, peu habituée à le prononcer.

« C'est élégant. », commenta-t-il d'un air satisfait.

« Ben voyons. »

« Et le vôtre ? »

« Hermione Granger. »

« C'est pour savoir à qui je parle. », expliqua-t-il, « Et je suis quel genre de type ? »

La question inévitable qu'elle redoutait, par Merlin comment aborder les choses ?

« Je vais me resservir du café. », murmura Hermione, « Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. »

« Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. », râla-t-il.

« Mais je suis chez moi. »

Draco parut hésiter un court instant mais il reprit la parole tout en la suivant dans la cuisine.

« Ecoutez, cet appartement... C'est dur à expliquer mais je _sais_ que j'y ai habité. »

« Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien ? »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi énervante ou vous le faites exprès ? », grogna-t-il.

La mine songeuse, Hermione se rassit dans le canapé en faisant attention de ne pas renverser son café, elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Le propriétaire m'a dit que son ancien locataire avait disparu dans la nature il y a de ça plusieurs semaines. Alors peut-être que tu as raison en fin de compte ? En tous cas, cela vaut le coup de lui demander. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus étrange, que je vive dans ton ancien appartement ou que tu sois allé vivre chez les Moldus. »

« Les quoi ? », fit-il passablement interloqué.

« Par Merlin, j'oubliais que tu ne te souvenais de rien. »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas en faire autant. Donc si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer... », s'impatienta-t-il.

« Alors avant toute chose, nous sommes des sorciers. »

« Quoi ? »

« Des sorciers. Le terme Moldu désigne une personne née sans pouvoirs magiques. »

« Vous ne vous ficheriez pas de moi par hasard ? »

D'un bond, Hermione se leva pour attraper sa baguette posée sur la petite table de l'entrée. D'un mouvement du poignet (_« Tu vois, on tourne et on abaisse, c'est simple ! »_), elle fit léviter son trousseau de clefs. Les yeux écarquillés, Draco la regardait faire, visiblement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la voir faire ce geste lui paraissait familier sans qu'il parvienne à l'expliquer. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être en permanence sur le point de se souvenir de quelque chose mais sans jamais y parvenir pour autant. Frustrant au possible.

« Je sais que c'est un peu brutal mais je ne voyais pas comment te le dire autrement... »

« En même temps, je passe à travers les murs alors je ne suis plus à ça près. »

« Tu marques un point. », admit-elle.

« Dites-m'en plus. », la pressa-t-il.

« Lorsqu'un sorcier atteint l'âge de onze ans, il est envoyé dans une école de magie pour y faire son apprentissage. »

« Il y en a beaucoup ? »

« Quelques-unes oui, en Russie, au Japon et en France notamment. »

« C'est incroyable. »

« Toi et moi sommes allés à Poudlard ici en Angleterre. Là-bas, les élèves sont répartis dans ce qu'on appelle une maison. Il y en a quatre : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chaque élève y est affecté en fonction de ses traits de caractère. Tu étais à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor »

« Drôles de noms. »

« Ce sont deux maisons qui ne s'aiment pas beaucoup en règle générale mais tu me détestais en particulier. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Vous m'avez l'air assez exaspérante j'en conviens, mais de là à vous détester... »

Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs et Draco jugea préférable de se taire. D'un geste agacé, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche avant de reprendre.

« C'est un peu délicat et j'admets que cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup de parler de ça mais je crois que je n'ai guère le choix. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis que Draco la fixait d'un air tendu.

« Il faut remonter bien des années en arrière, dans les années 1970. Un sorcier qui se faisait appeler Voldemort a provoqué une guerre. Il... Il estimait que seuls les sorciers issus d'une longue lignée magique méritaient d'être considérés. Tu viens d'une de ces anciennes familles de sorciers. Voldemort méprisait ceux qu'il appelait les... les Sang-de-Bourbe, car il pensait leur sang impur, souillé par celui des Moldus. Pour ma part, je viens d'une famille moldue. Il y a eu énormément de morts à cette époque. L'Ordre du Phénix a été créé pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses fidèles, qui se faisaient appeler les Mangemorts. Puis il y a eu une prophétie selon laquelle était né celui qui serait un jour capable de le détruire. Voldemort a donc voulu le tuer mais cela n'a pas marché et le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il a disparu pendant quelques années, le temps de reprendre des forces et de rassembler ses fidèles à nouveau. La deuxième guerre a eu lieu en 1997 et Voldemort a été tué. »

Draco la regarda un long moment sans rien dire en dépit de de la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Quel était mon rôle dans tout ça ? », souffla-t-il enfin.

« Ta famille partageait les idées de Lord Voldemort... et toi aussi. Tu étais un Mangemort. », acheva-t-elle en évitant délibérément on regard.

« C'est monstrueux... »

« ... »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me rappeler ma vie en fin de compte... »

Hermione le regarda avec compassion sans parvenir à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait être en train de vivre en cet instant. Apprendre d'un seul coup toutes les choses les plus horribles de sa vie passée... Comment arrivait-il à le supporter ?

« Tu aurais tort...L'histoire ne se termine pas comme ça pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? », murmura-t-il.

« Tu as changé. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment. Mais tu as plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de commettre des actes affreux et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as changé de camp avant la fin de la guerre et quand elle s'est achevée tu es devenu un Auror.»

« Un Auror ? »

« Un chasseur de mages noirs. », expliqua-t-elle en voyant son air perplexe, « Ton travail est de traquer les anciens Mangemorts et de les faire emprisonner. »

« Ça ne change pas ce que j'ai fait. », murmura-t-il.

« Non bien sûr mais tu as fait beaucoup de bien ces dernières années. »

« Et... Et ma famille ? »

« Ta mère a changé de camp en même temps que toi. Ton père est en prison. »

« C'était un Mangemort alors ? »

« Oui. C'est même toi qui l'as arrêté. »

« C'est dur à encaisser. Mais vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement j'imagine. »

Une mine horrifiée se peignit alors sur son visage comme s'il venait de songer à quelque chose de particulièrement affreux.

« Est-ce que je vous ai fait du mal ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Oh non. », le rassura-t-elle, « Tu t'es surtout contenté de me jouer des sales tours quand nous étions à l'école. »

« J'ai l'air d'avoir été un gamin charmant. », grommela-t-il.

« Ce que j'ai pu te détester à l'époque. »

« Et... c'est toujours le cas ? », s'enquit Draco.

« Pas vraiment... Mais je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Nous ne nous apprécions pas mais nous n'avons jamais d'efforts pour cela non plus. »

« C'est étrange de me dire que j'ai une famille et des amis là quelque part mais que je ne m'en souviens pas. Ceci dit, après ce que vous venez de me raconter, j'imagine que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis en fait. »

« Détrompe-toi. Un de tes meilleurs amis est celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. »

« C'est difficile à croire. »

« Je sais oui. »

Hermione lança un regard distrait à la pendule du salon et sursauta. Elle était terriblement en retard. D'un bond, elle se releva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre. Draco fit mine de la suivre pour continuer leur discussion.

« Ah non ! », s'exclama-t-elle, « Toi tu restes là, je vais me changer tu permets ? »

« Ça va, je ne pouvais pas deviner. Comme si ça m'intéressait. En plus, je vous signale que je vous ai déjà vu nue et que ce n'était pas fabuleux. »

La jeune femme se stoppa net. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Excédée, elle fit volte-face, prête à répliquer.

Mais Draco avait disparu.

. . .

« Miss Granger, pourriez-vous aller voir le patient de la chambre 130 ? »

« Tout de suite Mr Benson ! »

Hermione réprima un bâillement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Robert Arofsky, un homme âgé victime d'un accident avec sa baguette. Il allait néanmoins beaucoup mieux et faisait partie de ses patients préférés. Deux jours que Draco s'était volatilisé de son salon et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il allait bien, où qu'il soit. Déterminée à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle passait ses soirées à consulter les vieux rapports médicaux de Sainte-Mangouste dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelques informations, en vain pour le moment.

« Bonjour Robert ! »

« Ah ma préférée ! Tu as l'air fatiguée. », remarqua-t-il.

« Un peu oui. Alors comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Plutôt bien, je crois que je suis guéri. »

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Le 7 septembre, un mardi ! »

« On dirait que la mémoire fonctionne bien. Allez encore un petit effort, nom, prénom, famille... ? »

« Je m'appelle Robert Arofsky, j'ai soixante-deux ans et des poussières, une femme qui s'appelle Elaine et deux enfants, Harold et Genevieve. »

« C'est merveilleux Robert ! », fit Hermione avec enthousiasme, « Tu pourras sortir dans quelques jours je pense. »

« Tu vas me manquer ma mignonne, pas comme le grand dadais là. »

Hermione éclata de rire, Robert détestait Alexander, le trouvant malpoli et peu aimable. Il était difficile de le contredire car depuis qu'il avait appris la nomination d'Hermione, il dissimulait encore moins son animosité envers elle.

« C'est votre nouveau fiancé ? », se moqua quelqu'un.

La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement, Malefoy était de retour. Elle fit mine de ne pas le voir.

« Alexander est un peu spécial. », admit-elle.

« Tu rigoles ? C'est un imbécile. », marmonna Robert.

« Hé, vous pourriez me répondre ! », s'exclama Draco.

« Je travaille. », répondit Hermione entre ses dents.

Robert lui lança un drôle de regard avant de lui demander à qui elle parlait.

« A personne. », assura-t-elle en affichant un sourire crispé. « Je vais te laisser, tu me sembles en forme. A demain ! »

« A demain Hermione. Tâche de dormir ! », lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« Promis Robert ! »

Draco sur les talons, elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour récupérer ses affaires. Aussitôt seuls, il commença à la bombarder de questions.

« Du calme Malefoy. Une question à la fois. »

« Est-ce que vous allez m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrive ? »

« J'ai déjà commencé à chercher figure-toi. »

« Il n'y a pas une explication magique à ça ? »

« En premier lieu j'avais pensé que... hé bien... », hésita-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Que tu étais un fantôme... »

« Vous... vous pensez réellement que je suis mort ? », demanda-t-il d'un air horrifié, « Mais je me sens bien vivant je vous assure ! »

« En toute franchise, je n'en sais rien. C'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé en premier lieu mais j'ai déjà rencontré des fantômes par le passé : ils sont à demi transparents et d'une couleur gris argenté. Or, tu ne leur ressembles pas. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle alors ? », s'enquit Draco.

« Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il y a une autre explication à ce qui t'arrive. Tu es quelqu'un de relativement connu dans le monde sorcier alors si tu étais mort cela ferait les gros titres. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Hermione attrapa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait dans les vestiaires et l'ouvrit à la rubrique nécrologie. Seuls étaient à déplorer les décès d'Hazel Williams à l'âge honorable de quatre-vingt-neuf ans et celui de Roger Miller à soixante-quatre ans.

« Tu vois ? Rien ici et rien en première page non plus. » fit-elle d'un air satisfait à un Draco qui parut grandement soulagé.

« Et votre seconde idée ? »

« Je la cherche toujours... »

« Merveilleux. »

« Je fais de mon mieux, je te signale que je ne suis pas obligée de t'aider Malefoy. »

Elle sortit de l'hôpital et se dirigea en courant vers sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Il pleuvait à gros bouillons et elle n'avait pas de parapluie. Et en pleine rue il était hors de question de se servir de sa baguette magique.

« La femme là-bas, je la connais ! », fit soudain Draco avec excitation.

« Quoi ? Où ça ? »

« Sur le trottoir d'en face ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais... mais... je la connais j'en suis sûr. »

« Par Merlin Malefoy, c'est ta mère ! »

« Vite, il faut... il faut... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... je... je... »

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je... »

« Malefoy ! »

Par réflexe, Hermione tendit la main. L'image de Draco vacilla devant ses yeux écarquillés pour finalement disparaître. La jeune femme resta un long moment immobile, la pluie glacée trempait tous ses vêtements mais elle n'en avait plus conscience. Une seule question occupait son esprit : que venait-il de se passer ?

. . .

Laura Stillson réarrangea avec tendresse une mèche de cheveux blonds sur le front de l'inconnu. Soudain, elle entendit des voix dans le couloir et se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être aperçue par le hublot qui ornait les portes de toutes les chambres. Elle n'avait aucunement le droit de se trouver ici en l'absence d'examens à pratiquer mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les voix s'estompèrent et Laura se rapprocha du lit pour contempler le bel inconnu. Les moniteurs se mirent alors émettre des bruits stridents et elle regarda avec affolement ses fréquences cardiaques et respiratoires s'effondrer. Paniquée, elle tira de toutes ses forces le chariot de réanimation qui se trouvait là et se saisit des palettes du défibrillateur. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à les lui appliquer sur le thorax, la sonnerie d'alarme du moniteur cardiaque se tut et elle vit les valeurs remonter en flèche.

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se produire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Et voilà c''est tout pour ce chapitre, est-ce que ça vous a plu?**  
><strong>Laissez-moi votre avis :)<strong>  
><strong>Bisous!<strong>


	5. 5 - La découverte d'Hermione

**Bonjour à tous!  
>Merci pour le grande nombre de vues que je vois sur chaque chapitre c'est très stimulant ! Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;)<strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt =)**

.

**Edit 29/12:**** Toutes mes excuses pour cet énorme retard mais je suis super malade (c'est sérieux) et donc je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire... J'ai 2800 mots mots pour le prochain chapitre mais je voudrais en faire davantage. J'espère être de retour très vite et encore désolée!**

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 5 :**** La découverte d'Hermione**

**.**

BAM !

Une impressionnante pile de dossiers atterrit sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Zut ! », s'exclama Hermione en se levant précipitamment de son fauteuil pour aller ramasser les rouleaux de parchemins.

La plupart de ces documents - essentiellement de vieux compte-rendus médicaux dénichés dans les archives sombres et poussiéreuses de Sainte Mangouste - étaient très anciens et la jeune femme craignit un instant que la chute ne les ait abîmés. Fort heureusement il n'en était rien, constata-t-elle en les disposant soigneusement sur son bureau, dans un agencement qu'elle espérait plus stable. Des jours et des jours de lecture acharnés s'entassaient là et la place venait à manquer.

« Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici ? », s'étonna Thomas Gordon qui venait d'arriver en trombe dans le petit bureau qu'ils partageaient depuis près de six mois.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. », répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire fatigué.

« Il se trouve que je viens de finir ma garde. Toi par contre, tu n'as aucune excuse. », dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Derrières ses réflexions un brin moqueuses se cachait une réelle inquiétude pour elle et Hermione s'en réjouissait secrètement, tout en sachant que cela ne mènerait sans doute à rien.

« Touchée. »

« Si Benson te voit, il va encore raconter à qui veut l'entendre combien Hermione Granger est une employée dévouée à son travail et blablabla... », ricana Thomas, « Je commence sérieusement à croire qu'il va finir par te demander en mariage avant de prendre sa retraite. »

« Dis donc c'est pas bientôt fini de se payer ma tête ? Fais attention, si ça continue je pourrai bien me choisir un autre assistant. », le prévint-elle en peinant néanmoins à garder son sérieux.

Avec sa prise de fonction en tant que guérisseuse-en-chef qui approchait à grands pas, Liam Benson lui avait fait savoir qu'il était désormais de son ressort de se choisir un assistant parmi les autres guérisseurs. Officieuse, l'information avait bien entendu fait le tour du service en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Médicomage. Par conséquent, la plupart de ses collègues débordaient soudain d'attentions à son égard, multipliant les compliments et les flatteries en tous genres. Seul Thomas savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de l'acheter de cette façon car elle choisirait le candidat en se basant uniquement sur ses compétences et rien d'autre. De tous les guérisseurs, l'hypocrisie dont faisait preuve Alexander l'horripilait au plus haut point tant elle atteignait des sommets. Faisant preuve d'une hostilité non dissimulée à peine quelques jours plus tôt, le jeune homme était désormais tous sourires en sa présence et d'une amabilité forcée qui frôlait le ridicule selon elle. Mais bien qu'Hermione répugnât à l'admettre, avec Thomas, il faisait sans conteste partie des meilleurs guérisseurs du Service de pathologie des sortilèges. Cependant, à la différence de son ami, ses efforts s'étaient dernièrement concentrés sur les différentes façons de la discréditer auprès de Benson que sur son travail. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione avait fini par choisir Thomas, en dépit des nombreuses protestations qui s'étaient élevées dans le service, la plupart des guérisseurs voyant dans ce choix un pur acte de favoritisme.

« Ça finira par se tasser. », lui avait assuré Thomas quelque jours auparavant, relativement indifférent à ce qu'il qualifiait de ragots sans fondements.

La jeune femme, malgré tous ses efforts, ne partageait pas son état d'esprit. Elle était parfaitement convaincue de la justesse de son choix mais de tels propos la dérangeaient beaucoup. Comment se faire respecter en tant que guérisseuse-en-chef après cela ?

« Aucun risque que tu fasses une chose pareille. », lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux, « Tu m'aimes bien trop pour ça ! »

« Quelle modestie. », railla-t-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je file, je dois garder les enfants de ma très chère sœur. Par Merlin, je crois que je préfère encore être de garde un soir d'Halloween. »

« Amuse-toi bien... », susurra-t-elle d'un ton narquois tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir en maugréant.

Hermione se retrouva seule face à la montagne de parchemins jaunis par le temps et parsemés d'annotations en tous genres. La disparition pour le moins abrupte de Malefoy l'avait rendue plus déterminée que jamais à comprendre ce qui était responsable de son état pseudo-fantomatique. Mais après des jours de recherche intenses jusqu'à des heures de plus en plus tardives, elle en était toujours au même point que la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé. Absolument nulle part. Comble de malchance, l'hôpital ne disposait en guise d'archives que d'une vaste pièce où étaient entreposés au fil du temps les comptes-rendus, sans quelconque trace d'une réelle organisation. D'un geste las, Hermione attrapa au hasard une pile de parchemins sur son bureau qu'elle décida de ramener chez elle pour en achever la lecture. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, terriblement impatiente de rentrer chez elle. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu transplaner mais n'en déplaise à Harry et Ron, elle adorait conduire. Elle se gara devant son appartement et coupa le moteur.

« Bonsoir. »

« Aaaaah ! »

« Depuis tout ce temps, on pourrait croire que vous seriez habituée à me voir. », remarqua Draco en reniflant d'un air légèrement méprisant.

Le cœur battant encore la chamade, Hermione le fusilla du regard, d'autant plus en colère qu'elle estimait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait combattu une armée de Mangemorts lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, détruit un des Horcruxes de Voldemort en personne, mais elle sursautait comme une poule mouillée dès que Malefoy apparaissait. Triste réalité.

« Je commençais à croire que je ne te reverrai plus. », répliqua-t-elle.

« Désolée de vous décevoir. Vous avez du nouveau ? »

« Merci Malefoy, je vais très bien et toi ? », grommela-t-elle.

« Trêve de banalités. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis toujours immatériel ? », fit-il en plissant les yeux.

« Non, tu me le rappelles bien assez souvent comme ça. », soupira Hermione en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement.

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux en apercevant une silhouette assise devant sa porte, visiblement plongée dans la lecture de la page des sports de la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione s'immobilisa brusquement, le pied à quelques centimètres de la première marche.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? », marmonna Draco.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, incrédule quant à ce qu'elle voyait. Mais qu'est-ce que Ron pouvait bien faire ici par Merlin ? Lui qui rechignait d'habitude à sortir de chez lui. Draco suivit son regard médusé et haussa un sourcil.

« Oh je vois, c'est votre fiancé j'imagine ? »

Hermione roula des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Ron venait de remarquer sa présence.

« Salut Hermione. »

« Bonsoir Ron. » répondit-elle d'un ton pincé.

« Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz on dirait. », fit Draco d'un ton moqueur.

Agacée, Hermione s'efforça de ne pas lui prêter attention et de se focaliser sur Ron. La situation était déjà assez gênante pour pas qu'elle ne laisse Malefoy la compliquer davantage. La dernière fois, Ron et elle s'étaient quittés en assez mauvais termes et elle attendait de voir si le rouquin allait s'excuser pour son attitude. Visiblement très gêné, il s'avança vers elle, les oreilles d'un rouge soutenu.

« Co... comment vas-tu ? », fit-il maladroitement.

« Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me demander comment je vais ? »

« Euh...non bien sûr. Je... Ecoute je suis désolé pour l'autre fois, mon comportement a été inacceptable. »

« Toi, tu as parlé avec ta sœur. », soupira-t-elle, reconnaissant avec exactitude les mots prononcés par Ginny quelques temps auparavant.

« Oui... », avoua-t-il, penaud.

« Dites, il n'a pas l'air très dégourdi votre fiancé. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire sous l'œil intrigué de Ron, qui esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis ravi que tu le prennes aussi bien Hermione, j'ai craint un moment que tu ne me fasses encore la tête. »

« La délicatesse incarnée. », ajouta Draco en secouant la tête d'un air faussement navré.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois excusé Ron mais si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais aller me reposer, je suis fatiguée. »

« Ah oui, bien entendu. Félicitations pour ton poste de guérisseuse-en-chef, Ginny m'a raconté. »

'Tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas été trop occupé à fricoter avec Padma.'

Hermione brûlait d'envie de le questionner au sujet de sa relation avec la sœur de Parvati mais quelque part, elle redoutait sa réponse et préféra laisser tomber. Elle se contenta de le remercier et introduisit en silence sa clé dans la serrure.

« Bon, je vais te laisser alors. », dit Ron en la regardant avec insistance.

Il se pencha vers elle comme pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais elle se détourna au dernier moment, lui offrant à la place sa joue droite. Un brin décontenancé, le rouquin déposa malgré tout un baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître dans un bruit sonore.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, ce type est un crétin fini. », décréta Draco.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. », souffla-t-elle.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Rien rien. »

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Non désolée. J'ai continué à chercher dans les vieux comptes-rendus médicaux mais j'ai fait chou blanc pour le moment. J'en ai ramené quelques-uns pour continuer au calme. », ajouta-t-elle en sortant l'épaisse liasse de parchemins de son sac à main en cuir noir.

« Depêchons-nous de regarder ! », s'exclama Draco.

« Minute. Je vais d'abord aller me changer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. », maugréa le jeune homme.

« Hé non. »

Hermione revint moins de dix minutes plus tard dans le salon où Draco faisait les cents pas, vêtue d'une tenue bien plus confortable que sa blouse vert citron de l'hôpital. Elle attrapa les documents d'une main et alla s'installer dans son canapé, Draco sur les talons. Ils commencèrent à lire, ne s'interrompant que lorsqu'Hermione se levait pour aller chercher une tasse de café.

« Je trouve ça terriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir tourner les pages moi-même. », s'exclama Draco d'une voix passablement exaspérée.

« C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile. », marmonna Hermione, distraite par ce qu'elle lisait et de toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ?

'La scène était tout de même surréaliste', songea-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café noir.

Elle, en train de lire dans son salon aux côtés de Draco Malefoy. La jeune femme imagina un bref instant la tête que feraient Harry et Ron si jamais ils pouvaient la voir en ce moment-même. Nul doute qu'ils auraient du mal à en croire leurs yeux.

« Par Merlin je crois que j'ai quelque chose. », s'écria-t-elle soudain.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« William Smith, dix-sept ans et des poussières, victime d'une chute de balai en 1964. », lut-elle.

« Une chute de balai ? », fit Draco perplexe.

« C'est un sport. »

« Ah bon. », marmonna-t-il d'un air perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de commencer à parler de Quidditch. »

« Si vous le dites... En quoi le cas de ce William Machinchose pourrait-il m'aider selon vous ? »

« Hé bien, il est écrit ici qu'il a perdu connaissance lors de son accident. Ses blessures ont rapidement guéri grâce aux bons soins des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste mais il ne s'est jamais réveillé. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne. », observa Draco.

« Il est dit aussi que la sœur de William, Mary Smith, prétendait le voir et lui parler. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que... »

« Alors qu'il était toujours inconscient. », coupa Hermione, « Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Qu'elle était dérangée ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour devenir Auror. », grommela-t-elle, « C'est exactement ce qui vous arrive, enfin ça y ressemble selon moi. »

« Au moins, vous avez arrêté de dire que j'étais mort. », soupira-t-il, « Mais tout ça ne nous explique pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé. Et qui nous dit que cette Mary n'était pas complètement dingue ? »

« Rien. », admit Hermione en feuilletant frénétiquement les pages du dossier, « D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait que douze ans à l'époque. Le guérisseur qui s'occupait de William a écrit qu'elle était sûrement traumatisée par l'accident, car elle jouait avec lui à ce moment-là et... oh. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« William n'a jamais repris conscience, il est mort quatre mois après son accident... »

« De mieux en mieux. »

« Je persiste à croire que cette histoire a un rapport avec la tienne Malefoy. »

« Nous ne savons même pas où se trouve mon corps et si ma mémoire ne me revient pas, nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu endures. »

« Comme vous dites. »

« Le cas de William est le premier que je trouve qui se rapproche du tien. Tu es un Auror, peut-être as-tu reçu un maléfice qui t'a plongé dans le coma ? », réfléchit-elle en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux ébouriffés autour de son index.

« Je n'en sais rien... »

« Là où je ne comprends pas, c'est que des cas de coma sont assez fréquents chez les Moldus et pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une histoire comme la tienne. Mes parents sont dentistes et sont très au fait de l'actualité médicale, alors je n'aurais pas pu passer à côté. », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que je sois un... un sorcier ? », hasarda Draco.

« Hmm. »

« Voilà qui nous aide beaucoup. », grogna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. », intima-t-elle.

« Quel sale caractère... »

« Il y a peut-être un moyen de savoir si Mary racontait ou non des histoires. », fit Hermione après un long moment de silence.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle est toujours en vie je pense, après tout cela ne lui ferait qu'une cinquantaine d'années. »

« Qu'attendez-vous pour la contacter alors ? », s'exclama-t-il d'un ton fébrile.

« Malefoy, il est presque minuit... »

« Ah. »

« Je lui enverrai un hibou demain. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Un hibou ? »

« Oui oui, un hibou. »

Fatiguée, elle lui expliqua un peu à contrecœur le fonctionnement du courrier chez les sorciers tout en essayant de se retenir de bailler.

« Je vais aller me coucher. », déclara-t-elle.

« Vous coucher ? », fit Draco d'un ton outré. « Mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire en attendant ? »

« Apprendre l'amabilité serait une bonne idée, à demain ! », lança Hermione en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

« Attendez ! », l'interpella Draco mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il hésita un court instant avant de se lancer à la poursuite de cette fille qui avait décidément le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

« Je ne vais pas rester à vous attendre pendant des heures. », fit-il en entrant dans la chambre. « Vous... »

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Tout en chantonnant, Hermione venait d'enlever ses vêtements pour revêtir son pyjama et ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué. Draco bénit pour la première fois le fait d'être immatériel et de pouvoir se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit. Il détourna les yeux et s'apprêta à retourner au salon lorsqu'un hurlement perçant parvint à ses oreilles.

« Malefoy ! »

« Je ne suis pas complètement sourd. » dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Un chausson lui passa alors au travers pour aller s'écraser avec fracas contre la porte en bois de la chambre.

« Vous venez de me lancer quelque chose, je n'ai pas rêvé ? », fulmina-t-il en jetant un regard dégoûté à la chaussure.

Furieuse, Hermione enfila à la hâte son pyjama gris et mit les mains sur ses hanches, prête à en découdre.

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais dormir il me semble ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es une sorte de pervers c'est ça ? »

« Mais pas du tout. », s'insurgea-t-il en avançant d'un pas, « Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de vous voir dévêtue, je vous signale. En plus, c'est déjà fait. »

« Ça, ce n'était pas la peine de me le rappeler. », grimaça Hermione en rougissant malgré elle, « Tu veux bien me laisser dormir maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à distinguer.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. », soupira-t-elle.

« Je n'avais pas envie de rester seul, voilà vous êtes contente ? »

Hermione le regarda, plutôt surprise par cet aveu qui ne correspondait en rien au personnage de Draco Malefoy, il fallait bien le reconnaître. De sa part, elle était plutôt accoutumée à un mépris cinglant, une indifférence moqueuse tout au plus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un homme nouveau, aux antipodes du crétin qu'elle connaissait. Si la chose n'était pas désagréable – plutôt rafraîchissante en fait – cela n'en demeurait pas moins perturbant. Bien qu'elle ne doutât pas un instant que si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, les choses se seraient déroulées bien différemment.

« Oh. »

« Je vous laisser tranquille comme vous dites. Bonne nuit. », lança-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda partir et songea avec délice aux heures de sommeil qui l'attendait. Elle s'assit sur le lit, par Merlin qu'elle était épuisée entre ses heures de travail à l'hôpital et toute cette histoire avec Draco Malefoy. Alors qu'elle allait se glisser dans les draps, elle entendit la voix du jeune homme, qui parlait visiblement tout seul dans la pièce voisine. Hermione poussa un soupir résigné et se releva d'un bond. Elle récupéra son chausson qui se trouvait toujours près de la porte et l'enfila, avant de rejoindre Draco au salon.

« Vous ne dormez pas finalement ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Je n'ai plus sommeil. », répondit-elle simplement.

S'il devina que cela n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, il n'en laissa rien paraître et Hermione n'insista pas non plus. Elle redoutait déjà le lendemain, pressentant que sa journée de travail serait plus difficile que jamais sans avoir dormi mais elle se voyait mal le laisser tout seul. Par Merlin, ne se soucierait-elle pas de celui qui la persécutait sans retenue à Poudlard ? Quelle ironie. La jeune femme se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et jeta un œil interrogateur à Draco.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Hein ? »

« Puisque nous allons visiblement passer la nuit ici, autant trouver un sujet de conversation tu ne crois pas ? »

« J'imagine que vous avez raison mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne vous connais même pas. »

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste. »

'Sans parler de ma vie sentimentale qui n'est qu'un vaste champ de ruines.', ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

« Et vous avez une belle-mère affreuse ainsi qu'un fiancé pas très futé. », fit Draco, « Je sais déjà tout ça. Mais vous avez bien d'autres choses à raconter non ? »

Elle resta interdite un moment, non, elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Son apparition inexpliquée constituait le seul événement de sa vie un tant soit peu palpitant depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, ce qui en soi était terriblement consternant. Bien sûr, son travail lui apportait une grande satisfaction, elle adorait ses amis et ne regrettait en rien sa vie mais... Quelque chose lui manquait, sans qu'elle sache vraiment quoi. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Hermione avait toujours été presque obsédée par le règlement et répugnait quelque peu à agir à l'aveuglette, même si ce sentiment s'était grandement estompé au contact d'Harry et Ron. Ironiquement, elle déplorait le manque d'action et de piment de sa vie actuelle même si elle n'était pas avide de sensations fortes au point de devenir Auror comme Harry ou Malefoy.

« Hmm. »

« Je vois. Vous me direz, c'est toujours mieux que de se retrouver dans ma situation. »

« Nous finirons bien par trouver ce qui t'est arrivé. »

« Vous en êtes vraiment convaincue ? », s'enquit Draco en lui lançant un regard scrutateur.

Son silence fit sourire amèrement le jeune homme.

« Je n'y crois pas trop non plus pour tout vous dire. J'espère seulement retrouver la mémoire avant de... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais Hermione en devina aisément la fin. Elle espérait que les choses ne prendraient pas cette tournure-là mais il lui était difficile de le contredire sans avoir d'autres éléments.

'Pourvu que fille soit encore en vie.', pensa-t-elle.

« Cette Mary pourra peut-être nous apprendre quelques chose. », dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. »

« Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ? »

« Non... Parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais me rappeler de quelque chose mais cela s'en va au dernier moment. »

« Il faudrait stimuler ta mémoire, t'emmener là où tu travaillais par exemple. Harry saurait peut-être où tu te trouves actuellement. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra m'en parler ceci dit, mais je peux toujours essayer. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas parti en mission dans un coin reculé de l'Angleterre. »

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit et Hermione hésita à attraper le journal pour ne pas rester désœuvrée. A sa grande surprise, Draco prit la parole d'une voix mal assurée où ne perçait plus le moindre sarcasme.

« La femme que j'ai vu l'autre jour... Vous aviez dit que c'était... ma... »

« Mère ? », compléta Hermione.

« Oui. »

« Elle s'appelle Narcissa Malefoy. », dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le brusquer. Au lieu de chercher à en savoir davantage, elle attrapa son vieil exemplaire du Daily Telegraph et l'ouvrit au hasard.

« J'aimerais que nous allions la voir. », annonça soudain Draco.

Elle referma aussitôt le journal, qu'elle jeta distraitement sur la table basse avant de déglutir péniblement.

« Vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire... »

« Pour ce que nous en savons, je risque de mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Si je dois mourir bientôt, je souhaiterais voir ma mère une dernière fois même si je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? », questionna-t-il en voyant l'expression maussade qui venait d'apparaitre sur son visage fatigué.

« Ta mère ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »

« A cause de ces histoires de pureté du sang hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous n'avez pas du tout envie de la voir c'est ça ? », traduisit-il, faisant ainsi preuve d'une perspicacité dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable en temps normal.

« Pas vraiment je le reconnais. »

« ... »

« Mais je ne crois que pas cela entre en ligne de compte dans le cas présent, alors si tu veux voir ta mère, je t'y conduirai. »

« Oui, je veux voir ma mère. », déclara-t-il.

'Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarquée ?', songea Hermione en poussant un soupir désabusé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre !**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi tout ;)


End file.
